Guerrera
by alessandra98
Summary: -Descontinuado- La historia de una mujer con ideales atrapada en una sociedad arcaica, su lucha para buscar el cambio y su inesperado encuentro con el amor. [NejiTen -Semi AU]


**Guerrera**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _(You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace)_

Acomodó su simple kimono gris de algodón, era cómodo y sencillo. No era lo que ella preferiría usar, pero al menos no era una prenda elaborada y llamativa. Similarmente, arregló su lacio cabello castaño en un conservador moño sin ningún adorno.

Tomó el saco que contenía sus escasas pertenencias y salió de aquel lugar. Casi diez años había vivido en ese orfanato y ningún sentimiento de tristeza la invadió al dejarlo para siempre.

Ésta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. De todas las institutrices de Konoha _ella_ había sido elegida para formar a la hija del Hokage.

§§§

Su vida nunca había sido fácil.

A los ocho años perdió a su gentil y buen padre, a su madre nunca la conoció. Como todas las niñas huérfanas de su sociedad, su destino fue escogido por ella. Poco después de la muerte de el único ser en el mundo que la amó, fue arrastrada a un orfanatorio para niñas.

Prisión, era lo que ella lo llamaba. Un lugar terrible, en el que la principal misión de los encargados era romper la voluntad de las pequeñas y doblegarlas hasta que cupieran en el molde de la perfección femenina: amaneradas, sumisas, educadas, serviciales…

Para una niña como ella, que fue criada con un padre que la trataba como a un hijo, el orfanato fue un verdadero infierno. Tan pronto y como llegó allí fue enseñada – a punta de varazos y castigos- que una _verdadera dama_ jamás debe sentir placer por cosas como luchar o blandir armas, que jamás debe ser vista usando vestimentas para hombre, que no era correcto sentarse con las piernas regadas y pose encorvada, que cualquier actividad que la dejase sucia o sudada era inapropiada.

Al principio se resistió, pero ella era una chica inteligente y aprendió que sí no seguía sus órdenes no habría futuro para ella. Aprendió a sentarse con la espalda erguida, a tocar el shamisen, a cantar, a cocinar, y lo básico para servir y complacer a un hombre.

A los catorce se le fue otorgada la decisión de convertirse en institutriz. No todas las niñas que vivían con ella tenían este 'privilegio', y era la única manera en que una niña de baja clase como ella pudiese aprender acerca del mundo. Por lo que aceptó y se destacó en aquel papel.

Aprendió sobre historia, geografía, sobre reconocidos ninjas y Kages, sobre literatura y religión. Y aunque la razón por la que el acceso a todo ese conocimiento se le era permitido era para transmitirlo a los hijos de algún importante señor feudal, ella lo atesoraba porque sabía que algún día lo usaría a su favor.

Su vida en el orfanato continuó así. Fue como al siempre asintiendo educadamente con la cabeza a todo lo que se le era pedido de ella y al pretender ser una mujer dócil y correcta, que a sus diecisiete años se había convertido en la institutriz más elogiada y mejor recomendada del orfanato.

Pero ellos no la habían roto. No, su voluntad era del más intenso fuego y nada podría apagarla.

En secreto, a medianoche salía a hurtadillas a entrenar como su padre le había enseñado. Con la práctica y el tiempo desarrolló sus propias técnicas y movimientos. Leer sobre guerras y héroes alimentaba su deseo de un día convertirse en la primera mujer ninja de Konoha.

Tenten sería alguien grande, de eso estaba segura. Sería una heroína.

Debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad de oro. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que el Hokage le daría acceso directo a éste. Tomaría tiempo, pero su plan era demostrar lo capaz que era con su hija, instruirla como nadie más podría hacerlo, y una vez se ganase la admiración del gobernante de Konoha, presentarle sus ideas de una sociedad diferente.

Había leído que Naruto Uzumaki era diferente a sus predecesores, que era un ninja verdaderamente interesado en la aldea, con ideales revolucionarios. Él podría ser la llave a un mejor mundo para la próxima generación de mujeres de la Tierra del Fuego.

§§§

Subió al carruaje movido por caballos que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Al nuevo futuro de Konoha.

* * *

 **Mi primer NejiTen! Estos primeros capítulos van a ser más Tenten centric, y quizás no haya mención de Neji aun. Por lo que advierto que su relación irá desarrollándose muy lento.**

 **Pues me encantan los tiempos de antes, como** _ **orgullo y prejuicio**_ **o** _ **ana y el rey**_ **, y pues he querido adaptarlo al mundo de Naruto. Me gusta mucho la temática de cómo las mujeres en ésta época son menospreciadas y la lucha interna de ellas por hacer algo más por sus vidas que lo que mande la sociedad.**

 **Y pues me pareció que Tenten sería el personaje perfecto para esta temática.**

 **La canción que me inspiró a escribrir este fic es Elastic Heart de la gran Sia y cada capítulo estará relacionado a una línea de esta canción.**

 **¡Dejenme saber que opinan!**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
